User blog:SmokeGirl/So, my name isn't Kristenia....
Kristenia ... Nope, actually my name is Mila... So not only did I have my first prophecy, which was all about SWZala , but my mom, The Oracle of Delphi, dropped some interesting news off.... Here is the prophecy: A child of many Gods, Shall face all the odds, '' ''Finding herself in danger alone the way, '' ''She shall destroy the Monsters that threaten the day, '' ''Cursed shall her life be, '' ''Without her, a war see's no victory, '' ''Her quest shall lead her to the Darkest Pit, '' ''Where she will find a key to fit, '' ''She shall battle and destroy the mother of Beasts, '' ''But she must beware of the tempting feast, '' ''With a single bite, her quest will end, '' ''But she will be unable to save her best friend, '' ''The Daughter of the Twelve, '' ''Shall play a part in the Great War, '' ''And she alone shall destroy the Door, '' ''So none shall enter ever again, '' ''And the Old Order will become mortal and end. And here is the news.... I'm not the normal (if you can even all me that...-.-) seventeen year-old I thought I was....nope, I'm 2017 years old, and my real name, is Mila. The year I turned 2000, I killed myself because my lover, Grant, died... Why did Grant die you ask? Because being I have no father, I cannot have children with fathers. So when I got pregnant, Grants days became numbered. Once Jeremy was born, Grant died of a massive heart attack. I became depressed and suicidal, andI killed my self...'' "But Mila, you're still here...." '' Yeah, my mother bought me back from Blest and re-created me to look like her present host.... I originally had long curly back hair, the same purple eyes and very beautiful features and skin as light as milk. When I was created, my mothers host then, Lita, cared for me until I was old enough to care for myself, age 17. I gave prophecy's, rare, and I told the future to all who asked. People came to me from thousands of miles away. "But Mila, there's no record of you in the books..." My mother made sure I was never recorded, so I could live forever, unchanging without the risk of being caught. The only time I ever lied was when a very small girl came to me from the country, hundreds of miles away with her parents. She limped up to me. I could tell she had an early from of Muscular dystrophy. She asked me in a small voice, "How long to I have?" Such a powerful and serious question fro someone so small. I couldn't tell her that she would die on her way home, I felt too guilty. I said to her "You will grow to be as beautiful and cherished as a goddess." She smiled a crooked smile and limped back to her father who looks at me and knew I was lying. Her mother walked to me. "'Does she really have that long my lady?" I looked down. "She will die in her sleep on the way back. I'm sorry. She will live in eternity in Blest, and you will join her someday, so do not be mournful. So Jeremy was hidden like I was, but here's the thing, I have no idea where he is. I don't remember my past life at all, but I keep on getting Flash backs of it. So I was quite the little.... well I got around a lot... If you know what I mean (this grosses me out) I laid with Gods (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Apollo and Ares. [ sorry is one of these men is your dad... I wasn't in love with them....sorry] ) Famous Demigods (Hercules, Perceus, Theasus) and an uncountable number of Mortals. The called me the Knowledge Thief....Why you ask? I stole knowledge. I used to run my hand down the mans spine and learn everything he knew. That is my power... My mother says I will one day be able to do it again, once my memory had totally replenished... So knowing I had a son somewhere out there, I decided to go on a quest, Right now I am blogging from a hotel in Los Angelus, with "Percy", "Annabeth", "Ryan" and "Adrian", oh and one other person, who just joined our quest, Grant. We traveled to Hades and got him back, he is going to help us find Jeremy, even though he knows nothing about him, except that he exists... So now we are heading back to camp, because there isn't much to do , until I have another flashback.... SO we will keep you posted, and I'l tell you everything that i see. AS FOR THE APOLLO-ARES "WAR" It's over... Apollo had a great idea, match the Ares and Apollo cabins against each other in a 2 cabin CTF, and release a Hydra (it was sent to attack SWZala, but we caught it before it could get to heron her). They had to work together to kill it, and the feud ended, so don't worry, everything is reasonably pleasant in CHB now, I think, We haven't been there in a week, but Chiron sent no bad news, so I guess everything is okay,,,, Yep, you've been updated... :D Category:Blog posts